1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a word rummy game using standard size playing cards which are arranged and played consistent with the rules of rummy. In addition, this invention replaces the conventional four suit, two color single deck with two decks of cards, one deck containing letters and one deck containing words. The result is a combination of the two decks to form a game which combines letters on the playing cards from one deck to form the words on the mystery word cards of the other deck.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,574 to Adams discloses a single deck of 53 cards for playing various games. Fifty two of the cards have characters inscribed thereon which represent the usual four suits of thirteen cards each, with each suit comprising king, queen, jack and ten spot cards. The other card in the pack is the joker card. This card may be blank or it may have the appropriate symbol inscribed thereon. Each card with the exception of the joker card bears the inscription of the suit, the appropriate value and letter of the alphabet. All 26 letters of the alphabet are represented on the card with the remaining cards duplicating the vowels and consonants most used.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,307 to C. M. Nicholson discloses a 72 card game using letters and numbers to make words and sentences. The cards are dealt to four or more players.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,712 to Bagdascar discloses a teaching aid kit for kindergarten and first grade children who are learning the alphabet and various sounds and letters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,714 to Harper discloses a deck of 52 standard sized playing cards with 50 cards each having one letter on its obverse side and two wild cards. The blanks stand for any letter of the alphabet. The cards are arranged and combined in a word forming game following the general organizational principles of Klondike solitaire.